


Pocky Idiot

by KomaruNaegi



Series: New Danganronpa V3: Fanfic Harmony [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kisses, Kissing? How about FACE BATTLE, M/M, Pocky Game, Tumblr Prompt, hope the anon who rq'd this enjoys it, more saimota from yours truly, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Hoshi keeps winning too much candy out of the Monomono Machiene, and often his spoils end up in the hands of others since he doesn't want it clogging up his room.And when he gives Momota Kaito a box of Pocky, he gets agreatidea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr!

Staring to the off-white wall, the detective sighed. Another day trapped in this "school," in the midst of a "killing game," no less.

Of course, nobody actually had the balls (or lack thereof) to kill a classmate. Saihara definitely didn't want anyone to die, but he couldn't deny the boredom of living in what seemed to be an abandoned building with essentially nothing to do.

"Shuuichi!" a voice yelled from some fifteen feet away. Saihara knew that voice well - it belonged to none other than Kaito Momota.

Despite having personalities that were opposite in practically every way, the two had become rather close. Momota apparently thought Saihara was "sickly pale and sickly skinny," so the astronaut had been giving him a strict training regimen and dietary plan. It really was a hassle, but if Momota was there with him, he guessed it was okay. Plus, it was nice not to be teetering on the verge of being underweight all the time.

 _"Space to Shuuichi!"_ the other said suddenly, lightly whacking the detective on the head.

Oh, he'd zoned out again - he had a habit of doing that. Whoops.

"G-Good afternoon, Momota-kun..." the detective murmured, putting a hand to his face as he let out a yawn. Turning in his seat, he saw the other standing over him, a red cardboard box in his left hand.

"Jeez, when're ya gonna call me Kaito?!" the other asked, an eyebrow raised. Accepting an imaginary defeat, he huffed, sitting next to the detective. He slammed the cardboard box onto the table.

Inquisitively, Saihara peered over the table, examining it. It was a box of Pocky - a sort of stick-like snack coated in chocolate. He'd had some once or twice, and he thought it was pretty decent, for a candy, at least.

"Where did you get that?" the detective then asked, not taking his gaze off the box. He turned it on its side, noting the ingredients and serving size.

"Hoshi just gave it t'me. I dunno why, he says he just has a shitton of the stuff and doesn't want it collectin' in 'is room."

That seemed fair enough. Saihara stopped hovering over the table at that point, leaning back and stretching his arms. He let out an unwarranted yawn, quickly putting a hand to his face as to not be rude.

The astronaut then opened the package, quickly and without care. He ripped the shiny package inside. "Aw, some of 'em are broken," he whined, clearly disappointed.

"Well, you did slam it against the table..." Saihara uttered under his breath.

"Ah, well. We'll make do with what we got!"

"We?" Saihara asked, fixing his gaze to Momota's hairline, since he wasn't fond of looking others in the eye.

"Yup! We're playin' the Pocky Game!" Momota declared, smiling wide and making a fist.

"H... How does that work?" Saihara asked, already alarmed. Did Momota-kun plan to have an imaginary swordfight with candy?

"Ah, simple. One person takes the one end in their mouth, an' then the other takes to the other end. Y'see who can get more Pocky before you break off to avoid contact," the astronaut explained, purposefully lying about the game's rules as to not make Saihara afraid.

"U-Uh.... Okay..." Saihara murmured, already much too embarrassed. He turned his head away, looking to the ground as Momota popped a stick into his mouth.

Momota tapped his shoulder, giving him a cocky grin as he moved the stick with his teeth.

Saihara sighed, shaky as he leaned in towards the other. Taking to the other end, he nibbled along.

It was slow and agonizingly painful, and it didn't help that Momota was all so much as staring at him as it went on. He just kept batting his eyes. All Saihara could do was nervously attempt to look back.

Enthralled at the eye contact, Momota took a large bite, effectively snapping the stick in half. Saihara then took to finishing the broken half he was left with, breathing deeply as his leg twitched under the table.

"A-Are we done...?" the detective asked, smoothing out his bangs.

"Hell no! Take off yer hat!"

"I-I'd rather not..."

"Put the bill in the back then, at least? Please?"

Saihara scoffed, opting to just take the hat off.

Momota stared at him, eyes widening. His face distorted into a stupid grin.

"What's wrong...?"

"Your hair. It's sticking up. Like Kiibo's 'n Akamatsu's," Momota giggles, pointing.

Saihara feels at his head, and yes, it is. He turns away, blushing lightly.

As this happens, Momota prepares the second stick, putting the uncoated end between his teeth. He grunted to the detective, but didn't say anything, or at least, not anything he could understand.

"Fine, fine..." Saihara groans, leaning forward and taking the coated end of the stick in his mouth. Again he finds himself adverting his gaze, simply unable to look the other in the eye.

Momota bites slowly this time, and Saihara tries to match his pace. For support, Saihara grips the table. Momota, in an attempt to make a cute gesture, purposefully brushes his hand against Saihara's free one.

Saihara looks at their hands, and he goes to pull it back. Momota stops him from doing so by clasping it tightly in his own. Whilst having him caught off-guard (be it unintentional or not), he finishes the rest of the pocky and slams his mouth into Saihara's.

Saihara's eyes flash open, and he looks at Momota in front of him. His kiss is forceful, as if he's battling Saihara's face to push it away. Neither of them have any idea what to do here, and the gesture ends with Momota blinking and pulling away in a singular motion, releasing the other's hand as it happens.

"W-What was that for?" Saihara asks, clearly unimpressed. This _guy_ had just stolen his first kiss! It wasn't Akamatsu or Harukawa or something like that, but Momota Kaito! _Momota Kaito!_

"S-Sorry man. I miiiiiight've lied about the rules," Momota giggled, closing his eyes and blushing in shame.

"Then what were the rules?!" Saihara spits out.

"You're... uh... You're actually s'pposed to kiss when yer faces meet up..."

"Momota-kun!"

"I said it's Kaito!"

 _"That's not the problem!"_ Saihara yells, looking him right in the eyes for once. Momota finds himself lost in them.

"W-Why did you kiss me?! It's weird if... two boys..."

"Gender doesn't matter!" Momota spat, almost offended. (Or maybe he's offended at himself? He did seem like the type of guy who'd try to "no homo" his way out of anything.) "I wanted _you_ to be my first kiss, even if you are a boy!"

Saihara feels his shoulders relax, and he just giggles.

"That was your first too, huh..." he laughs, looking at the star on his hat. It kind of reminds him of Momota if he thinks about it like that.

"Seriously?! Nobody's ever kissed ya?!?" Momota says, shocked.

"No, not besides my parents anyway..."

Momota cracks out into a dumb grin. He takes Saihara by the arm, and runs to the dorms.

"I STOLE SAIHARA'S FIRST KISS, SO NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!" he shouts in a moment of pure, unadulterated joy.

Saihara goes to get the bill of his hat, but it isn't there.

Momota Kaito is an idiot, but at least he's a fun and cute idiot.

(And he's an idiot who's hoping to steal more kisses from Shuuichi Saihara.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing this stupid ship so much. Feel free to leave criticisms! Also, feel free to leave prompts in my [tumblr inbox!](http://holy-shit-dangan-ronpa.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
